Underwater
by Flying Mockingjay
Summary: "Finnick," Annie says to me one afternoon, "I want to have an adventure." "What kind of adventure?" I question. "One that's underwater." A one shot.


**Underwater Chapter 1**

* * *

"Finnick," Annie says to me one afternoon, laying on the beautiful beach, "I want to have an adventure."

I stare at her, lost in her beautiful green eyes, and lean my head down to give her a light kiss on the forehead.

"What kind of adventure?" I question, making a pattern on the smooth sand. She thinks about this for a moment, before replying.

"An underwater adventure." she says, her eyes twinkling. I stand up and offer her my hand, and she takes it, stroking my arm. For a second we lock eyes, and I can only think of how I'm so lucky to spend time with this magical girl. She lights a spark in me.

"Well then lets go," I say, "The sea is only a few feet from us!"

And together we run down the enchanted land, diving into the water. The exotic fish come out in all different shapes and sizes, and we enjoy the moment. I give Annie a little push, and she giggles, trying to catch me. She soon does, and I relax in her embrace, giving her little kisses here and there.

We reach the top of the water soon after, the sunset descending in the horizon. The orange and yellow color turn the water into a sparkling sea, and Annie and I join hand in hand.

"Finnick," she says, standing up to reach my height, "I love you." her kiss tastes like mint, and I respond by wrapping my hands around her waist. Finally, I break away, and stare at her. She's shaking, so I reach out to caress her cheek. Closing her eyes, I come closer and whisper in her ear,

"I love you too."

And with that, we submerge underwater once more, and play together until nightfall.

* * *

"Finnick," I hear a voice ring out in my sleep, "Wake up."

Struggling to regain focus, I notice a familiar girl sitting on my bed, touching my hair. Annie Cresta.

"Hello love," I say getting up to give a small hug.

"How are you?"

"Perfect." Annie gives me smile and blushes, and she stands up to sit on my lap.

"You?"

"Same here." I say, grinning.

And it's true. Nothing could be possibly more better than spending time with the woman I love.

* * *

As we head to the kitchen, I notice a pleasant aroma filling my nostrils. Inhaling the scent, I discover that Annie's making my breakfast.

"Enjoy, dear!" Annie says cheerfully as she passes me a plate of scrambled eggs, french toast, and bacon. Eager to dig in, I'm grateful for Annie's hard work, so I motion her to come over.

"Let's share this." I say in between bites. But she just laughs.

"No, this is for you. Now eat up, remember your Father's teaching us how to make a trap for fish today!"

Groaning, I give a light pat on the shoulder for a consideration. Oh, why did we have to have a lesson today? I had plans to take Annie to the Veranda Beach today, the most exquisite beach in all of district 4. The crystal clear water, the golden sun, it represented-

Perfection.

* * *

"Okay, grab your wire mesh into a piece exactly ten feet long." We were at my fathers house, on the kitchen table. Today, we are catching tilapia.

"What?" said a confused Annie, struggling with the wire cutters. Slowly, I came from behind her and cut the mesh into ten feet long. Acknowledging her thanks, we both looked up at my dad, waiting for his next set of instructions.

"Now your going to want to bend the wire into a sturdy cylinder shape, and wrapping it around the metal. Then, tie it with the gauge wire." he hands us the rest of the materials, and within seconds, I finish step two.

"Huh?" Annie's gauge wire was all twisted and distorted, so Father gives her another piece.

"Okay, hon," I say calmly, "Bend the wire to make the shape of the cylinder." she does so, and a great surge of pride runs through me.

"Next, wrap it around the metal." She does it about halfway, and quickly, I finish the rest of it for her.

"Fantastic, Annie." I smile at her, and she laughs.

"Really, it was."

* * *

"Okay, everyone finished with their trap?" Father surveys what we have to present, and he nods.

"Come over here, everyone." he opens the door and a surge of wind rushes by us, and I relax and enjoy the moment. The sound of rushing waves is coming closer and closer, until I open my eyes. Water is crashing onto the rocks, making a spectacular view. Annie comes over to me and strokes my arm, and for a second we just stand there, staring at the ocean.

This, was district 4.

"Come on!" my dad yells, and I groan. Can't a couple have some peace once in a while?

"Tie it securely in place, Annie, no, no!" I could tell my dad was getting frustrated with her, and he let out a huge huff.

"Why don't you let me handle this, Father." I glare at him when Annie turns away, and his brow furrows in anger. But his face relaxes when he sees me working on setting the trap with ease, and when I'm done, he gives me a sign of thanks. Nodding, I head back to the house, and Father and Annie soon follow. When were inside, I sit down at the table to rest, my breaths becoming heavier and heavier by the minute.

"You okay?" Annie says curiously, touching my hair. I say yes, but that, was a hard days work. I'm exhausted. But surprisingly, Annie doesn't seem that tired.

"How about you?" I ask. She nods, and she stares out the window, looking at the sea, lost in her thoughts.

"I should probably get going," she says after a minute, grabbing her bag and her hat. I get up before she can open the door.

"No, don't," I grab her hand and bring it up to mine,

"I need you."

We stare into each others eyes, the expression on our faces is complete joy. She soon gives me a tight hug, and sniffles underneath my shoulder. And all I can think about is never leaving the girl I love, and her never leaving the boy he loves.


End file.
